Hashiyan
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = はしやん |officialromajiname = Hashiyan |othernameinfo = |aka = 橋屋 壱梧 (Hashiya Ichigo, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 16|month = 08|&year = 1989|ref = Hashiyan's The Interviews profile |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 747036 |mylistID1 = 16561544 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32056092 |mylist2info = melost |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co372299 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Negima, Kyounosuke, Amatsuki, Ai Miya Zero, Zebra, Un:c.Mafumafu}} Hashiyan (はしやん) is an who covers VOCALOID songs with his own rap lyrics. His rap-arranges are fast and nice-flowing. His voice is very energetic and bright, in a rather high vocal range. At rare times he makes his voice sound girly. He is also known to cough, clear his throat and roll his tongue often in his covers. His best-known cover is his "Matryoshka", made in collaboration with Zebra, with over 1.5 million views and 47K Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. He often gets original PVs drawn for his covers. He is very good friends with Amatsuki, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. Their collaboration unit is called Melost, and they released their first album "Melody Stock" on Febuary 18, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (January 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # COMPILATION ALBUM W.W.W 2013 (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Duaroot (Released on April 26, 2014) # Circle of Friends Vol.3 (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on November 26, 2014) # un:c#Ikusenman Love Letters (Released on April 25, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Hashiyan, Negima and Wanna be (2008.08.30) # "Hashiyan to Negima Collab" feat. Hashiyan and Negima (2008.08.30) # "Rettoukan" (2008.10.12) # "get out" feat. Hashiyan and ytr (2008.10.23) # "n.i.c.o." feat. Hashiyan and Iinchou (2009.02.12) # "Time waits for no one." (2009.08.11) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.01.28) (Taken down on NND) # "good time" (2010.05.29) # "Warai Otoko" (2010.06.12) # "Summer Wars" (2010.08.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Hashiyan and Zebra (2010.10.11) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.11.13) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.27) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.02.25) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.03.17) # "Human (an Android works)" (2011.04.09) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" -Band ver.- (2011.05.19) # "Melancholic" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2011.06.24) # "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2011.07.22) # "SECRET DVD" (2011.08.14) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.10.08) # "Angel Beats BGM" (2011.10.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Hashiyan and Glutamine (2011.12.03) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arrange ver.- feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Madara Cult" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke # "Angel Beats BGM" (2012.08.16) (Community only) # "jelLy" (2012.08.25) # "Infinite・Dancestep" feat. Hashiyan and Muta (2012.09.02) # "Monochrossroad" -R&B ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Ponyo (2012.10.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.12.21) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Odoroshi Rider" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.01.20) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) -Rap arrange- feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "zombie" (2013.07.26) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) (2013.07.26) (Community only) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.26) # "Mirai Tokei AM4:30" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.28) # "secret" (2013.11.22) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Shimizu Tatsuya (vocals) (2013.12.19) # "Angelfish" (2013.12.21) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (2014.02.08) # "Babylon" feat. Hashiyan and un:c (2014.03.18) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Life is a Journey" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.07.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2014.11.22) # "renounce" feat. STEP, Kurage and Hashiyan (2014.12.07) # "Human Equation" -Rap Arrange- (2015.01.12) # "Chain Record" (Original with Amatsuki) (2015.01.13) # "Dancehall Doll" -Rap Arrange- (2015.02.09) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2015.02.27) # "Aisowarai" -Rap Arrange- (2015.02.28) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chitchai rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here |track1title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track1lyricist = |track1composer = saiB |track1arranger = |track2title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track2info = (1,2 Fanclub) (Hashiyan, Ai Miya Zero) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Hello/How Are You |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = KosmosP |track5title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track5info = (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ishifuro |track5arranger = |track6title = Salvage |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ShibashonP |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Hello Strobe |track1lyricist = |track1composer = PowapowaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka |track2info = (Hashiyan, Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track3info = (A Solution for Jealousy) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4info = (Like, Dislike) (Hashiyan, Ai Miya Zero) |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Juliet to Romeo |track5info = (Hashiyan, Amatsuki) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = emon(Tes.) |track5arranger = |track6title = Uwakishou |track6info = (Flirting Disease) |track6lyricist = Hashiyan |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (MurderCase at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (Hashiyan, Kyounosuke) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8info = |track8lyricist = Patirchev |track8composer = Patirchev |track8arranger = |track9title = Babylon |track9info = (Hashiyan, un:c) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Tohma |track9arranger = |track10title = Sentimental Laboratory |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Yama△ |track10arranger = |track11title = (Secret track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = wake up! |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = Sola Kurage |track1composer = Sola Kurage |track1arranger = Mafumafu |track2title = first contact |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = Patirchev |track2composer = |track2arranger = Mafumafu |track3title = 「」 Mie no Koi no Uta |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Yurin |track3composer = Yurin |track3arranger = Mafumafu |track4title = PASSAGE (Teleport-remix) |track4lyricist = Patirchev |track4composer = |track4arranger = Mafumafu |track5title = Kaerimichi (Teleport-remix) |track5lyricist = Sola Kurage |track5composer = Sola Kurage |track5arranger = Mafumafu |track6title = Rougikaitei |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = Teniwoha |track6composer = Teniwoha |track6arranger = Mafumafu }} |track1title = Chain Record |track1info = (Melost's Original Song) |track1lyricist = Watanabe Shou |track1composer = Watanabe Shou |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = Yobanashi Deceive -Arrange ver.- |track2info = (Melost) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jin (Shizen no Teki P) |track2arranger = Takahashi UNA Nobuhito |track3title = Melancholic |track3info = (Melost) |track3lyricist = Junky |track3composer = |track3arranger = Sasaki Hiroshi |track4title = Gishinanki |track4info = (Melost) |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = |track4arranger = Kato Yuusuke |track5title = CaLLiNG |track5info = (Amatsuki solo) |track5lyricist = Amatsuki |track5composer = Horie Shouta |track5arranger = Horie Shouta |track6title = Happy Halloween |track6info = (Melost) |track6lyricist = Junky |track6composer = |track6arranger = Sasaki Hiroshi |track7title = They don't know they're dead. |track7info = (Hashiyan solo) |track7lyricist = Hashiyan |track7composer = m.c.A・T |track7arranger = m.c.A・T |track8title = Otsukimi Recital |track8info = (Melost) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Jin (Shizen no Teki P) |track8arranger = Takahashi UNA Nobuhito |track9title = Kami no Manimani |track9info = (Melost) |track9lyricist = rerulili |track9composer = |track9arranger = Takahashi UNA Nobuhito |track10title = meteor trail |track10info = (Melost) |track10lyricist = Amatsuki |track10composer = emon (Tes.) |track10arranger = emon (Tes.) }} Gallery |Hashiyan_hellostrobe.png|Hashiyan as ssen in his cover of "Hello Strobe" |Hashiyan_pandahero2.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Panda Hero" and souma |Hashiyan_pandahero.png|Concept art for Hashiyan in "Panda Hero" |Hashiyan_Sainousanpurā.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Sainou Sampler" |Hashiyan_Yumekui_shirokuro_baku.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" |Hashiyan Pokerface.PNG|Hashiyan as seen in his duet cover of "Poker Face" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Hashiyan (left) and Kyounosuke (right) as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" |T hashi.png|Hashiyan as seen in the the album |Hashiyan-aimiya0 37380041.png|Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero as seen in their duet cover of "Gigantic O.T.N" |Hashiyan o090409071420016291294.png|Hashiyan in real life, as seen on his blog |Melost img.png|Amatsuki and Hashiyan as seen on Melost's official website |Hashiyan 20150312-23h00 lv213683437(radioTe''L⇔Report001).png|Hashiyan as seen in his radio namahousou of "Te"L⇔Report" |96neko hashiyan ifuudoudou.png|96Neko and Hashiyan as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" }} Trivia * He was born and lives in Kanagawa and is a working student. * He claims his strength is his cheerfulness.Hashiyan's blog profile * He likes baseball, basketball and mixed martial arts. * He likes cats. * He sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. * His favorite colors are green, blue and yellow. * He is happy when he's holding a live. * He respects Rap-bit. * The most expensive thing he ever bought was a Playstation3. * He wants to visit Hokkaido and Okinawa. * Friends are very important to him. * His blood type is A. * He had a cameo in the music video "PARADE" by Itowokashi. External Links * Twitter * Blog * The Interviews * tumblr. * mixi * mixi community * Plurk * Myspace